Fringe: Pilot
| next = "The Same Old Story" }} "Pilot" is the first episode of season one of the science fiction television series Fringe. It was directed by Alex Graves with a script written by J.J. Abrams, Alex Kurtzman, and Roberto Orci. It first aired on the FOX Network on Friday, September 9th, 2008 at 9:00 pm. Cast Principal Cast With Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * Olivia Dunham: His name is Peter Bishop. He's a high school drop out; an IQ at 190, but just 50 points North of Genius- misfit, nomad. Hasn't held a job longer then two months. He's been a wild land fireman, cargo pilot and briefly a college Chemistry professor. He falsified a degree from MIT and even managed to get a few papers published before he was found out. Sounds like a massive pain in the ass. .... * Walter Bishop: Excellent. Let's make some LSD! .... * Olivia Dunham: I can have you on a flight back here in four days, but first… * Peter Bishop: Let me save you the time. I'd rather stay here in Iraq. That's how much I want to see my father. .... * Olivia Dunham: I thought you were a genius. You must have had a system? * Peter Bishop: Of course there was a system. The house was cheating. But you try and tell them that. .... * Olivia Dunham: What is it? * Walter Bishop: They... they have this horrible... pudding here. Butterscotch pudding on Mondays. It's dreadful. * Olivia Dunham: It's Thursday. * Walter Bishop: Oh? Oh, fantastic! .... * Walter Bishop: I thought you'd be fatter. * Peter Bishop: You thought I'd be fatter? Excellent. First words, perfect. * Walter Bishop: No, no, no. As a boy you were rounder. .... * Peter Bishop: Genetically, humans and cows are separated by only a couple lines of DNA so it's an ethical test subject. * Olivia Dunham: Where did you learn that, MIT? * Peter Bishop: No, actually picked that up reading books, you should try it sometime, it's fun. Crew * Michael Giacchino - Composer * Russell Denove - Editor * Carol Spier - Production designer * Michael Bonvillain, ASC - Director of photography * Robert M. Williams, Jr. - Producer * Alex Graves - Executive producer * Alex Kurtzman - Executive producer * Roberto Orci - Executive producer * Bryan Burk - Executive producer * J.J. Abrams - Executive producer * Patrick Ward - Associate producer * Michael Wray - Production manager * David Hyman - First assistant director * Bob Warwick - Second assistant director * Dana Kuznetzkoff - Unit production manager * Sarah Rae Garrett - Second assistant director * April Webster, CSA - Casting * Lonnie Hamerman, CSA - Casting * Jenny Lewis - Canadian Casting * Sara Kay - Canadian Casting * Peter Nicolakakos - Set decorator * Joanne Hansen - Costume designer See also External Links * * * * * * Category:2008/Episodes Category:September, 2008/Episodes